


На шаг от конца света

by Yoshimitaichou



Category: Castle, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Action, Alternate Timelines, Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshimitaichou/pseuds/Yoshimitaichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ричард Касл — один из пилотов, способных управлять егерем. Потеряв дочь, которая была его напарницей, он прибывает на базу в Гонконге, чтобы помочь спасти мир от нашествия кайдзю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На шаг от конца света

Когда кайдзю впервые вышли из океана, я ошалел от дикой смеси ужаса и восторга. Я был уверен, что они не причинят нам никакого вреда — просто гости из другого мира, которым вдруг стала интересна наша планета, и ничего более.  
Если бы я знал, как сильно ошибся, я ещё тогда забрал бы маму и Алексис и уехал отсюда. Как можно дальше. Правда, это ни черта не помогло бы.  
Вскоре стало известно, что кайдзю появились не только у нас.  
Каждое пришествие кайдзю оборачивалось для нас гигантскими потерями. Люди гибли сотнями. Города не успевали восстанавливать.  
И тогда разработали проект «Егерь» — проект, который действительно мог нас спасти.

2025 г. Гонконг.

Японка вежливо улыбалась, глядя на него, и Рик в очередной раз удивился тому, как жители Страны восходящего солнца умудряются сохранять самообладание в любой ситуации. Казалось, она не изменится в лице, даже если на город прямо сейчас нападёт кайдзю.  
— Ричард Касл, прибыл по личной просьбе маршала Пентекоста.  
— Я слышала о вас, мистер Касл, — сказала она. — Меня зовут Мако. Позвольте, я отведу вас к маршалу.  
Здесь, в Гонконге, располагался последний боевой пост, созданный когда-то для защиты от кайдзю, и Рик, получив приглашение от Пентекоста, сомневался недолго. Проект «Береговая стена», на который сейчас уходили все деньги и мощь правительства, он считал ерундой, вряд ли способной защитить жителей Земли — а с егерями шанс выжить был. Пусть и призрачный, но был.  
— Для вас уже приготовили егеря, мистер Касл, — Мако снова улыбнулась, и Рику вдруг стало не по себе. В последний раз он пилотировал егеря четыре года назад — притом егеря, к которому привык. — Это «Белый Волк» четвёртого поколения. По сравнению с предыдущими моделями очень лёгкий и быстрый.  
— Кто будет моим напарником?  
— Маршал пока не знает, — японка замялась, но почти сразу вновь стала такой же невозмутимой, как и раньше.  
— А варианты? — нахмурился Рик.  
— Варианты всегда есть, мистер Касл. Маршал собирает пилотов со всего мира. Тех, кто готов сражаться до конца.  
В её голосе неожиданно зазвенела сталь, и Рик отвернулся, пряча усмешку. Как только речь зашла о битве, Мако скинула маску хорошей девочки, под которой скрывался прирождённый боец. Чего и следовало ожидать: он слышал, что здесь, на этой базе, все такие. Просто некоторые маскируются, а некоторые показывают клыки и в разговорах с товарищами, и на поле боя.  
Они вошли в переполненный зал.  
— Здесь мы пытаемся усовершенствовать тех егерей, которых нам удалось сохранить, — Мако обвела рукой просторное помещение, чьи потолки были запредельно высокими. — Ваш «Волк» вот там.  
Рик кивнул. Он и сам отлично видел своего егеря — гигантское стальное чудовище, которое ему предстояло пилотировать. «Белый Волк» выделялся из ряда остальных и выглядел очень эффектно. Как раз то, что ему нужно. Правда, неизвестно, что от «Волка» останется после очередного нападения кайдзю, но ремонт потребуется в любом случае — это Рик уяснил ещё после своего первого выхода.  
— Ричард Касл! — быстрым шагом к ним приблизился подтянутый, сосредоточенный, как и всегда, маршал Пентекост. Даже спустя годы, отметил Рик, его рукопожатие осталось таким же крепким. Создавалось впечатление, будто ладонь побывала в тисках. — Давно прибыл?  
— Только что, сэр, — Рик улыбнулся, не желая выдавать Мако, которая наверняка должна была сразу отвести его к маршалу, а вместо этого устроила экскурсию по базе. — Просто вы нашли нас раньше.  
— Юлишь, Касл, — Пентекост в ответ едва заметно приподнял уголки губ, но это не было даже чем-то, отдалённо напоминающим улыбку. — Пойдём, я покажу тебе остальных. Заодно посмотрим, кто из этих ребят будет не прочь с тобой поработать.

***  
У меня никогда не было выдающихся способностей или физической силы, выходящей за рамки обыденного. Я просто был парнем, способным войти в дрифт, и именно за это Пентекост уцепился, когда мы впервые встретились.  
Спустя несколько рейдов я понял одну простую вещь. Каждый из нас вроде бы знает, на что идёт, но это не так. Каждый из нас наивно полагает, будто бы знает, на что идёт, — есть разница.  
Я входил в дрифт вместе с дочерью, а из рейда вернулся один.  
Так бывает. Говорят, некоторые теряют напарника за напарником и давно привыкли к этому.  
Я не привык.  
Когда Пентекост вызвал меня сюда, я прибежал так быстро, точно у меня выросли крылья — совершенно забыв о необходимости контактировать с новым напарником.  
Это одна из самых больших глупостей в моей жизни.

***  
Пентекост привёл Рика в столовую — не самое лучшее место для знакомства с остальными пилотами. Одно дело — когда ты представляешься каждому из них, сталкиваясь в коридоре, и совсем другое — когда ты стоишь у всех на виду и чувствуешь себя голым.  
Когда-то Рик был писателем, но даже тогда, в самом начале пути, по неопытности напиваясь на вечеринках, он не смущался. И когда очередная газетёнка обсасывала его расторгнутый брак — второй, к слову. И когда он покидал клуб с девицей-моделью, которая невинно хлопала глазами, хотя на самом деле была во сто крат хитрее его.  
Сейчас было хуже.  
— Смотри, Касл, — маршал указал на мрачного вида блондинов, мужчину и женщину, которые покосились на Рика без особого дружелюбия. — Саша и Алексис Кайдановские. Единственные среди нас, кто может пилотировать егеря первого поколения.  
— Наслышан, — коротко кивнул Рик.  
— Вот там, — из дальнего угла ему улыбнулся светловолосый широкоплечий парень, — Райли Беккет. О нём ты тоже наверняка слышал, он работает в паре с Мако, ты с ней уже встречался… А дальше, — двое мужчин, наверняка отец и сын, кивнули в знак приветствия и снова вернулись к обеду, — Герк и Чак Хансены. «Страйкера Эврику» пятого поколения, которого ты видел в зале, пилотируют они. И наших братьев из Гонконга ты, конечно, знаешь.  
— Разумеется.  
Братьев-тройняшек с их «Багровым Тайфуном» знали все. Единственный трёхрукий егерь, уникальная боевая техника. Рик восхищался их способностью входить в дрифт втроём — до их появления полагали, что это невозможно.  
— Хорошо, — Пентекост выглядел довольным. — Дальше — одиночки, кандидаты. Все они чертовски способные, но ты сможешь войти в дрифт только с кем-то одним, сам знаешь.  
— Как фишка ляжет, — пробормотал Рик, внимательно вглядываясь в лица кандидатов.  
Его внимание привлекла женщина, сидящая в самом центре. Тонкая и гибкая, как хлыст, с идеально прямой спиной, она смотрела прямо на него, и в её взгляде не было насмешки или презрения, с каким его встретили некоторые кандидаты — только вежливый интерес.  
— Кейт Беккет, — сказал маршал, заметив, на кого смотрит Рик. — Одна из самых способных кандидатов. До того, как прийти к нам, работала в полиции Нью-Йорка.  
— К вам и копов заносит, — усмехнулся Рик без особой радости.  
— Да кого только не заносит, Касл. И писатели, бывает, приходят. Иди ешь.

***  
Не имеет значения, кем ты был до того, как решил оказывать миру помощь в борьбе против кайдзю. Ты мог патрулировать дороги, писать романы, готовить обеды, ходить по подиуму.  
Важно — то, что ты можешь сейчас.  
Когда мы с Алексис впервые оказались в открытом океане, откуда вышел очередной кайдзю, никто не поддерживал нас. Формально, конечно, было и прикрытие, и дружеские похлопывания по плечу, но на самом деле большинство пилотов не воспринимало нас всерьёз.  
Писака и его дочурка. Забавное зрелище.  
Они думали, что мы не выдержим и одного рейда.  
Они ошибались.

***  
После обеда Кейт Беккет сама подошла к нему — ничуть не смущаясь, такая же спокойная, как и в тот момент, когда Рик увидел её впервые.  
— Вы Ричард Касл, — она не спрашивала, а утверждала. — Мне нравились ваши книги.  
— Почему же в прошедшем времени?  
— Потому что сейчас стало не до чтения. Тем более что я уже прочитала всё, что вы когда-либо писали.  
Кейт Беккет не вызывала никакого отторжения, несмотря на то, что все те копы, с которыми когда-либо сталкивался Рик, особо приятными ребятами не были. То ли она действительно была неплохим человеком, то ли настали такие времена, что каждого воспринимаешь как потенциального друга — лишь бы помог, когда понадобится.  
— Зовите меня просто Рик, — ответил он. — И на «ты», если вас не затруднит.  
— Как скажешь, — легко согласилась она. — В таком случае и я буду просто Кейт. Тут не до правил этикета, кстати. Особенно если с Хансеном сцепишься.  
— С каким именно?  
— С любым, — Кейт посторонилась, пропуская к выходу брата и сестру Кайдановски. — Лучше не стоит.  
Они покинули столовую вместе, и Рик почувствовал себя увереннее. В таком огромном пространстве не можешь не потеряться, тем более что вокруг — множество незнакомых людей.  
— Маршал сказал, что у вас есть ещё один Беккет, Райли, — сказал он. — Но у того вроде был брат. Вас что, тоже трое?  
— Однофамильцы, — ответила Беккет, в момент помрачнев.  
— Извини, если тебе неприятно о нём слышать.  
— Ерунда, Касл, никаких проблем, — отмахнулась она. — Просто… Ты бы видел его, когда он только прибыл сюда. Йенси так давно погиб, а он ещё не пришёл в себя. Не знаю, смогла бы я после смерти напарника вывести егеря в одиночку. Вряд ли.  
Рик промолчал. Сам он спасся чудом. Кайдзю, напавший на них с Алексис, сдох, но забрал его дочь с собой — а вот ему как-то удалось выжить. Но егеря пришлось покинуть и добираться до берега вплавь.  
— Прости, Касл, — спохватилась Беккет. — Я слышала о тебе. Ты входил в дрифт вместе с дочерью, так ведь?  
— Да, — кивнул Рик. — С ней.  
Беккет отвела его в жилое крыло. Именно здесь располагалось то, что сама она называла казармами, Мако Мори — спальнями, а Рик не без иронии окрестил «номерами класса люкс».  
В такой обстановке, решил он, открыв дверь своей новой спальни, без юмора не обойтись. Загнёшься.  
— Казармы так себе, — кивнула Беккет, обратившая внимание на его выражение лица. — Но сам понимаешь, Касл: мы не выбираем.

***  
Мы не выбираем.  
На самом деле я всегда подозревал, что участь борцов с кайдзю предначертана нам судьбой. Нет, я не фаталист — но перед концом света попробуйте не стать им, и я рассмеюсь вам в лицо.  
Что ещё может заставить нас бросить семью ради того, чтобы управлять огромным стальным монстром? Что помогает нам держаться из последних сил, когда кайдзю сминает металлический корпус егеря, как бумажный лист? Что даёт нам силы идти дальше после потери близких?  
Я не знаю. Я долго думал об этом, но я не знаю.  
Одно мне известно точно.  
Я — один из тех, кто давно упустил свой шанс. Шанс выбрать.

***  
Рик наблюдал за отборочными испытаниями так внимательно, точно от этого зависела его жизнь. Впрочем, так и было. Выбрал не того напарника — наверняка погибнешь во время следующего пришествия кайдзю.  
Кейт Беккет дралась хладнокровно, её движения были скупыми и отточенными, но Рик чувствовал исходящую от неё угрозу так явно, будто на плечах у неё сидел сам дьявол, не иначе.  
— Она сдерживается, — неохотно признал Пентекост. — Она всегда сдерживается, что бы ни случилось.  
— Готовится к первому рейду?  
— Да. У неё с кайдзю свои счёты.  
— Семья? — спросил Рик, почти не сомневаясь, что ответ будет утвердительным. Многие, потеряв кого-то из близких, бросались к маршалу в надежде, что он примет их и даст шанс отомстить.  
Беккет уложила следующего кандидата парой ударов. Пентекост нахмурился.  
— Мать. Признаться, я был удивлён, когда впервые увидел Беккет. Она всегда была предельно сосредоточена. Ни одного срыва. Ты знаешь, Касл, как себя ведут в подобных ситуациях.  
Рик знал.  
Оставшись без Алексис, он едва не утратил человеческий облик, но сумел вовремя остановиться. Далеко не всем удавалось держать себя в руках.  
— Она идеальна.  
— Для тебя? — усмехнулся маршал.  
— Для «Белого Волка».  
— Ты всегда был бабником, Касл, не заговаривай мне зубы.  
Рик выдавил из себя подобие улыбки. Отрицать бесполезно: бабником он и правда был тем ещё. По крайней мере, до того времени, как кайдзю медленно, но верно начали истреблять население планеты.  
Но вот к Кейт Беккет это никоим боком не относилось. Ему нужен был напарник, на которого Рик мог положиться, — и он считал, что она с лёгкостью может стать таковым. Если захочет.  
— Чёрт с вами, — Пентекоста нынешнее положение вещей, судя по всему, даже забавляло. — Беккет! Готовься к дрифту!

***  
Войти в дрифт с незнакомым человеком — нечто гораздо более интимное, чем секс.  
Тебе становятся доступны все воспоминания твоего напарника, и ты барахтаешься в них и вязнешь, как муха в меду. Все тайные помыслы, все самые страшные секреты, все скелеты в шкафу — напарник ничего не сможет скрыть от тебя.  
Это то, что всегда и привлекало, и отталкивало меня.  
Войти в дрифт с Алексис было до смешного просто. Она моя дочь, я растил её. Я знаю о ней всё — возможно, даже чуть больше, чем она сама.  
Именно поэтому, потеряв напарника, многие уходят насовсем.  
Они боятся, что кто-то чужой залезет к ним в голову и увидит там нечто ужасное. Наших внутренних чудовищ, которые зачастую могут быть страшнее любого кайдзю.

***  
Первый вход в дрифт с Кейт Беккет был волнующим событием не только в жизни Рика — но в жизни каждого человека, кто имел хоть какое-то отношение к восстановлению искорёженного «Белого Волка».  
Что-то могло пойти не так в любой момент.  
Многие вспоминали, как провалился тест-дрифт Райли и Мако, когда японка, погрузившись в собственные воспоминания, едва не разнесла к чертям всю базу. Впрочем, психика Кейт Беккет у них сомнений не вызывала. Все знали: внутри этой женщины — стальной стержень.  
— Готова, Беккет? — спросил Рик, встретившись с ней взглядом.  
— Разумеется, — процедила она. Как и вчера во время отборочных испытаний, Беккет выглядела спокойной и сосредоточенной. Если что-то и выдавало её волнение, Рик этого не замечал.  
В голове «Белого Волка» Рик почувствовал себя неуютно. Незнакомый егерь. Совсем не как тот, которым управляли они с Алексис. Чужой и неприятный. После дрифта эти ощущения должны были исчезнуть, но лучше от этого пока не становилось.  
— Давайте, Касл, Беккет, — обратился к ним Пентекост. Система связи в «Белом Волке» работала без перебоев. — Покажите нам, способны ли вы работать вместе.  
— Наслаждайтесь, маршал, — хохотнул Рик. На душе у него скребли кошки.  
Почти в тот же момент он провалился в бездну воспоминаний Кейт Беккет, бывшего копа.  
Он видел маленькую Кейт на руках у матери — очаровательную девочку лет пяти с длинными волосами и большими глазами. Видел Кейт-подростка, угловатую и резкую девушку, чей острый язык не раз спасал её от насмешек ровесников. Чуть позже — её же, увлечённо избивающую боксёрскую грушу.  
И, конечно, он видел Кейт-копа, борющуюся за справедливость, избавляющую Нью-Йорк от преступников, спасающую человеческие жизни. По сути, ничего не изменилось — почти тем же она занималась и теперь.  
А потом пришли кайдзю, которые убили мать Кейт-копа. Рик видел, как отчаянно она рыдала, запершись в ванной, а потом резко поднялась на ноги и утёрла слёзы. Так появилась Кейт-пилот.  
Несчастная Кейт-пилот, подумал Рик, как же ей тяжело прятать всё это за стальным доспехом покрепче, чем у любого егеря.  
— Испытание пройдено, — расслышал он сквозь гул голос маршала Пентекоста. — Отключайтесь!  
Только когда они покинули «Белого Волка», Рик решился взглянуть на Беккет.  
Она не плакала — сейчас — но глаза у неё были подозрительно красными.

***  
Именно тогда мне стало ясно, что мы будем сражаться вместе. Мы похожи, хотя на первый взгляд, конечно, не скажешь.  
Беккет несчастна до такой степени, что непонятно, как она до сих пор не сорвалась. На её месте сдался бы любой — а она по-прежнему стоит с гордо поднятой головой на страже порядка.  
Единственная адекватная женщина-коп из всех, кого я знаю.  
Со временем я привыкну к тому, что каждый раз во время пришествий кайдзю мне предстоит видеть её другой.  
Главное — чтоб она сама это приняла.

***  
— Я рада, что мы сработались, Касл, — с непривычки Беккет немного пошатывало, но она упрямо шла вперёд, не давая Рику поддержать её. — Маршал сказал, что могло быть гораздо хуже.  
— Многие так говорили, — пожал плечами Рик.  
— Ты просто не видел, как Мако ушла в воспоминания. А я видела.  
Беккет нахмурилась и ускорила шаг.  
Историю о первом входе в дрифт Райли и Мако Рик полностью не слышал никогда. Знал только, что он едва не закончился плачевно для всех, кто был на базе в тот день. Этим и опасен дрифт: если не сохранять самообладание с самого начала, можно провалиться в свои воспоминания, которые до этого так тщетно пытался выбросить из головы.  
— Расскажешь мне?  
— Нечего рассказывать, — покачала головой Беккет. — Просто Мако увидела что-то такое, что сильно потрясло её. И навела на нас пушку. Одного выстрела хватило бы, чтоб мы все взлетели на воздух вместе с базой.  
— Как тогда вы её вытащили?  
— Не мы. Райли.  
Хмурое лицо Беккет осветилось улыбкой, и Рик понял: этот храбрый мальчик, потерявший брата, просто ей нравится. Вот и всё. Элементарно, Ватсон. Потому-то она и рассердилась, когда Рик спросил о нём.  
— Достойный выбор.  
— О чём ты? — вскинула брови Беккет.  
— Чушь порю, расслабься.  
В казармах было шумно. Остальные кандидаты вернулись раньше и теперь бурно обсуждали произошедшее, и, судя по тому, что Рику и Беккет довелось расслышать, все были довольны увиденным. Неожиданно, но приятно.  
— Дыши глубже, — Рик хлопнул Беккет по спине. — Видишь, мы справились ещё лучше, чем думали.  
— Вижу, Касл, и совсем не обязательно при этом меня трогать.  
Она, не глядя на Рика, прошла по коридору чуть дальше и скрылась за дверью одной из казарм. До него донёсся приглушённый мужской смех; Беккет рассмеялась в ответ. Щёлкнул замок.  
— Как всегда, — сказал кто-то у Рика за спиной.  
Он резко обернулся. Неподалёку стояла Мако Мори, и её взгляд ему совсем не понравился.  
— Это комната Райли, — пояснила она.

***  
Разумеется, я понял, почему Беккет так упорно избегает моего взгляда и не смотрит на меня сама. После первого дрифта всегда так.  
Она боится, что я изменил своё мнение о ней. Что я презираю её или, что для неё гораздо хуже, жалею. Что теперь я причислю её к тем, кто одержим жаждой мести и из-за этого может сорваться в любую минуту.  
И ещё она боится того, что увидела в моих воспоминаниях. У Беккет, конечно, нет детей. Я не спрашивал, но не сомневаюсь, что нет. Я видел.  
Двери наших шкафов раскрылись, и оттуда хлынула целая лавина костей.  
Пусть Райли усыпит её чудовищ.

***  
После первого испытания «Белого Волка» Рик заметил, что отношение других пилотов к нему переменилось в лучшую сторону. Мрачные Кайдановские даже выделили им с Беккет места в столовой рядом с собой, а заносчивый Чак Хансен наконец перестал спрашивать, когда от Рика ожидать нового бестселлера и не хочет ли он списать главную героиню со своей напарницы и подвергнуть её изнасилованию в первой же главе.  
«Самому-то не светит ни хрена», — прибавлял обычно Чак.  
Теперь успокоился и он.  
Неожиданно для самого себя Рик обрёл хорошего друга в лице маленькой Мако, в душе которой, несмотря на внешнюю сдержанность, бушевала буря. Она любила Райли так отчаянно, что, пожалуй, ради него перебила бы всех кайдзю голыми руками.  
Райли каждый день появлялся в столовой, переплетя свои пальцы с пальцами идеальной женщины-копа.  
Беккет никогда не говорила с Риком о своих отношениях, но он всё понимал и без этого. Здесь, на базе, спешили любить. Каждый день, проведённый вместе, мог стать последним — и потому Райли и Кейт держались друг за друга изо всех сил.  
— Ты привязался к ней, — сказала как-то вечером Мако, уже по привычке заглянувшая к Рику перед сном. — Это случается, вы ведь напарники. С другой стороны… «Белый Волк» уже выходил на бой?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Рик.  
— Кайдзю подозрительно притихли.  
— Думаешь, будет буря?  
— Почти уверена, — Мако поникла и больше не произнесла ни слова, хотя Рик и старался разговорить её.  
Мако ему было жаль. Она любила, но не получала никакой отдачи, а в любви тут нуждался каждый. За исключением, пожалуй, Чака Хансена — он любил себя, ему хватало.  
Однако мысли о грядущем урагане вскоре вытеснили всё остальное. Чем дольше продолжалось затишье, тем сильнее беспокоились все, кто был на базе. Рик исключением не был. Он знал, что в первую очередь в рейд пошлют именно их с Беккет. «Белый Волк» слишком долго стоял без дела.  
— Ты ждёшь этого с нетерпением, — проговорила Беккет, когда он попытался поделиться своими мыслями с ней. — Хоть и скрываешь.  
— С чего ты взяла?  
— С того, что каждый, кто когда-либо управлял егерем, мечтает снова оказаться в нём. Это дело привычки. К егерю привыкаешь мгновенно. Скажешь, что это не так, Касл?  
— Не скажу.

***  
Врать Беккет я не мог, потому что она с первого раза поняла, что именно привлекает пилотов.  
При том, что мы умираем в поединках с кайдзю, обходиться без них, побывав на поле боя хоть раз, мы не можем. Даже Алексис чувствовала то же самое, хотя была умной девушкой с большим будущим, которой не следовало лезть в это пекло.  
Беккет станет прекрасным пилотом. Возможно, лучшим — хотя я уверен, что Хансен-младший удавится, но не позволит ей. Он считает, что вершина создана для него и ни для кого, кроме него.  
Но у Беккет есть потрясающее чутьё, которое поможет ей, даже если её жизнь будет висеть на волоске. Чутьё, позволяющее ей обращаться с «Белым Волком» так, как будто она провела внутри егеря всю сознательную жизнь.  
Коп, что с неё взять.

***  
Когда из океана вышли сразу два кайдзю, на базе началась паника — но, по меркам Рика, паника странная, холодная и расчётливая. Каждое действие было выверено до мелочей.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — ободряюще шепнула Рику пробегающая мимо Мако. — «Багровый Тайфун» выходит первым, следом «Страйкер Эврика» и «Чёрный Альфа». Вы с нашим «Бродягой» обеспечиваете прикрытие.  
— Удачи, — только и успел ответить он.  
— И вам обоим тоже.  
Беккет нагнала его на полпути — побледневшая, но собранная. Рик не сомневался, что она задержалась из-за Райли, как и всегда, но ничего не сказал. В такой ситуации, полагал он, легче делать вид, что тебя всё устраивает. Кто знает — быть может, им обоим суждено погибнуть сегодня?  
— Касл, — кивнула она.  
— Беккет.  
— Есть распоряжения от маршала?  
— Мако передала, что мы прикрываем остальных.  
— Хорошо, — судя по выражению лица Беккет, на самом деле она не считала, что это хорошо, но выказывать недовольство не собиралась. Случай не тот. — Чего мы ждём?  
— Ну, — несмотря на всю серьёзность ситуации, Рик заулыбался, — вообще-то я ждал только тебя.  
Беккет чертыхнулась.  
Как только пилоты заняли свои места, егерей подняли в воздух — только вертолёты могли помочь им добраться до океана максимально быстро. Об этом нововведении Рик не знал и был приятно удивлён. Раньше им с Алексис приходилось всё делать самим.  
— «Белый Волк», вас спускают на воду, — раздался в наушниках Рика голос маршала. — Подтвердите, если готовы.  
— Готовы! — бросила Беккет.  
Океан бурлил, взбудораженный появлением кайдзю. Радар показал присутствие двоих, но на поверхности оставался только один. Трёхрукий «Багровый Тайфун» бросился вперёд. Пока перевес был на стороне егерей.  
— Кайдзю труп, — произнёс Рик, наблюдая за тем, как братья-тройняшки методично наносят пришельцу удар за ударом. — «Багровый Тайфун» не может проиграть.  
— Касл, посмотри на воду!  
Справа от егеря братьев всколыхнулась волна. Второй кайдзю, напоминающий гигантского змея, мгновенно обвил «Багровый тайфун» кольцами, а первый, мгновенно оправившись от ударов, атаковал.  
— Беккет, мы должны… — вскинулся Рик.  
— «Белый Волк», оставайтесь на месте! — рявкнул маршал.

***  
Вот почему пилотировать егеря — отвратительно.  
Самое ужасное происходит именно в ту минуту, когда ты хочешь помочь человеку, бок о бок с которым сражаешься, но не можешь ослушаться приказа.  
«Приказ можно нарушить всегда», — скажете вы. И ошибётесь. Нет гарантии, что вы тем самым не сделаете ещё хуже и не подтолкнёте к краю гибели кого-то ещё.  
Беккет ещё не привыкла к этому, пусть и была когда-то копом. Она смотрела на меня с обидой и непониманием, а всё, что мог сделать я — развести руками.  
Иногда, чтобы спасти сотни, мы должны жертвовать единицами.  
Здесь это в порядке вещей.

***  
Эту атаку удалось отбить, но возвращались пилоты, не испытывая никакой радости. Тройняшек из Гонконга любили. На «Багровый тайфун» возлагали большие надежды.  
Беккет не разговаривала с Риком по дороге в казармы и открыла рот только у своей двери.  
— Мы могли помочь им, — она не повышала голос, но выражение её лица говорило само за себя. — «Бродяга» тоже. Все могли.  
— Я знаю, Беккет, — ответил Рик. — И все знали.  
— Стало быть, — она горько усмехнулась, — я просто попала из полиции в полицию. Ничего не изменилось, Касл.  
— Кейт, — мягко сказал он, — ты просто никогда не…  
Дверь захлопнулась.  
Стальной стержень внутри Кейт Беккет погнулся.  
Рик не пытался успокоить её, потому что слишком хорошо знал: такие люди, как она, утешения не ждут и привыкли решать все свои проблемы самостоятельно. Всё, что нужно сейчас Беккет — уединение.  
Ему самому, впрочем, побыть в одиночестве так и не удалось: почти сразу же к нему в дверь заскреблась Мако. Кого она видела в нём — давно потерянного отца? Наставника? Старшего брата?  
Иногда Рику казалось, что японка старше него лет этак на десять-пятнадцать. Не суть важно, как она выглядит. Мудра она точно не по годам.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила она.  
— Ничего, — отмахнулся Рик. — Во всяком случае, лучше, чем Беккет.  
— Она просто не успела привыкнуть к нашим законам, — Мако, освоившаяся в его комнате лучше, чем он сам, налила себе воды. — У неё долго были другие. Общеизвестные.  
— Ты быстро привыкла?  
— У меня не было другой жизни, — улыбнулась японка. — Так получилось.  
«Так получилось», — повторил про себя Рик. Иногда другого объяснения просто не находится. Так получилось — и всё. По этой причине женщина, работавшая в полиции Нью-Йорка, решила посвятить свою жизнь борьбе с кайдзю. По этой причине популярный писатель больше ничего не пишет.  
По этой причине они все ещё живы.

***  
Я не знаю, удастся ли нам одержать победу над кайдзю и закрыть Разлом, но не сомневаюсь: всё то, что мы делаем — не зря.  
Со временем Беккет поймёт, что иначе выжить невозможно. Да о чём речь — она должна понимать это куда лучше, чем я.  
Со временем мы станем настоящими напарниками, способными понимать друг друга с полуслова. И будем ещё на шаг ближе к спасению мира — или к концу света, тут уж как повезёт.  
Меня зовут Ричард Касл. Когда-то я был писателем.


End file.
